nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Topper
Topper is the leader of the BroodalsPost about Topper from the Japanese Super Mario Odyssey Twitter account, and is the member in charge of client relations. He is squat and round and wears a green suit and yellow bow tie, as well as a green top hat with a spiked ring. Under his hat is a small purple pompadour. Like the other Broodals, he is found in Super Mario Odyssey, specifically in the Cap Kingdom.Cap Kingdom Footage In battle, Topper stacks two copies of his hat atop his regular one before skipping towards Mario. Mario must knock off his hats using Cappy to damage him; once knocked off, the hat will slide around spinning like a Koopa Shell, and can be hit for one heart each.Boss compilation, accessed October 10 2017 He also has an attack where he spins along the ground level with the hats on his head. This attack can make him dizzy, giving Mario a good opportunity to strike. Once all the hats are removed, Topper will be stunned, and Mario must attack the top of his head. He can also be attacked directly while he is spinning along the ground. After he is hit, Topper will hide in one of his hats, and all three will bounce around like shells. At this point, Mario must hit the hat he is in to stop him, with the other hats again providing hearts. From here, the attack pattern starts over, with the exception that Topper now panics and runs instead of sitting stunned when his head is exposed. After he is hit at this point, Topper is defeated and falls to the ground in a daze. He is later fought again in Bowser's Kingdom. In this fight, he uses several hats instead of just two, runs away in panic when all the hats are knocked off, and must be stomped three times.Topper's second fight The final fight is at the Rabbit Ridge tower at Dark Side. He addresses Mario by stating that, even though Mario stopped Bowser from marrying Peach, he still has to deal with them.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sa6jkGFckT8 His strategy is the same as in Bowser's Kingdom. As of April 25, 2018, the player can purchase a costume at the Crazy Cap shop based on Topper. Concept and creation Since he's the first boss to be met, Topper was designed so that the player could fully enjoy playing with the Cap to hit him.[https://twitter.com/mario_odysseyJP/status/988899382400462848 Post about Topper's concept art from the official Japanese Super Mario Odyssey Twitter account]. His height was chosen so that Mario could easily jump on his head. Dark Side brochure informationhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sa6jkGFckT8 Topper, Client Relations Poise under pressure. Responsible for client relations on behalf of the Broodals' wedding-planning firm, Topper is usually found on-site, troubleshooting. You can tell how serious he is about a battle by the number of hats he has stacked up on his head; he doesn't tap into his full hat reserves except for the most dangerous opponents. So if you square off with him and he seems to be mostly hat, you should feel honored...and afraid. Trivia *Based on some of his speech mannerisms (e.g. pronouncing "the" as "da", dropping the "g" from the end of certain words, and pronouncing "you" as "ya"), it is implied that Topper speaks with a Brooklyn accent. *Topper is the only one of the four Broodals whose two story-oriented battles are both mandatory and is also the only one to have a battle that only requires two hits to defeat him. *Nobuyuki Hiyama, the person who provided Topper's vocals, had previously voiced Link in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. References Category:Mario characters Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mario bosses